Malentendidos TWINCEST!
by Janettwc0510
Summary: ...MI PLAN... TomxBill
1. Chapter 1

- Ándale Tomi!! – esas eran mis palabras al tratar de convencerlo para ir a una fiesta en Hamburg

- No bill, ya te dije que no – el no cooperaba

- Tomi!

- Bill por una noche sin mi no se va acabar el mundo, tu ve y diviértete, quiero estar en el hotel sin hacer nada esta noche – eso era extraño de mi hermano, a el le fascinaban las fiestas y las chicas

- Tomi!

- No bill, vete y diviértete

- Me voy a quedar contigo

- Bill, llevas semanas viendo que te pones para esa fiesta, tienes que ir

- Sin ti no iré

- Bueno pues me veras dormido, en vez de ir a tu fiesta

- Si es que te dejo dormir – dije eso y levante una ceja, el se notaba nervioso, y tiro el vaso de agua que traía entre sus manos

- Te sientes bien tomi?

- Si bill, mejor vete a la fiesta quiero estar solo – se notaba mal… quién sabe que mosca le habrá picado, así que decidí ir a la fiesta

- Bueno voy a ir, pero cualquier cosa que pasé háblame a mi celular Ok? – dije eso y Tom asintió agarrando una ensalada entre sus manos, estaba sudando… No sabía que estaba pasando con Tom, estaba tan extraño…

- Si bill, diviértete y no te embarazes, no perdón digo no te emborraches – se sonrojo al equivocarse, le saque la lengua, le sonreí y me senté junto a el para darle un beso en la mejilla, aunque también le di una lamida, me fascinaba hacer eso, me excitaba tanto, pero era solo mi hermano así que lo hacía para molestarlo, ya que siempre el me decía que no era gay y cosas por el estilo, pero esta vez al recibir mi beso se aparto rápido de mi y se le resbalo la ensalada de las manos haciendo un cochinero en nuestro cuarto de hotel

- Tomi!

- Estoy bien Bill... solo un poco distraído, cuídate en la fiesta – se acercó para darme el beso en la mejilla pero accidentalmente yo me volteé para recoger la ensalada y nuestros labios chocaron, pero lo mas extraño fue que Tom se pegó mas a mi como _si quisiera_ ese beso, yo me aparte rápido.

- Perdón – dijo asustado

- No, fue mi culpa – los dos nos sonrojamos y me levanté y salí del cuarto.

Al cerrar la puerta del cuarto de hotel sentí como mariposas volando por mi estomago, tal vez era el hambre que tenía… trate de ignorarlo aunque ese beso… me había gustado.

Tom POV

Demonios! Que me pasaba!?

Tire todo simplemente por el contacto de Bill, desde hace 3 semanas me di cuenta que me gustaba mi hermano y no ha sido fácil tratar de no ser tan obvio o tan idiota!

Con ninguna chica me a pasado, se me caían las cosas enfrente de él, empezaba a tartamudear, me perdía en su hermosura, y llegaba a verme como un estúpido, porque me pasaba eso con bill!?, me sentía desesperado, levanté la ensalada y me acorde de el beso… ese beso que accidentalmente había pasado me había encendido totalmente.

Ocupaba ayuda, y en el único que podía confiar para mis mayores secretos era Andreas, así que le hable para pedirle ayuda

(Hablando)

- Andreas?

- Tom hola?, Porque no estas en la fiesta? Vi a bill pero a ti no.

- Andi estas borracho?

- Todavía no – dijo riendose

- Ven al hotel te necesito

- Estas bien tom?

- No andreas, ocupo que vengas

- Voy para alla tom

Andreas POV

- Con quién hablabas Andi? – demonios era Bill.

- Con tomi – ups! se me escapo, Bill cambio su sonrisa por una cara seca y fría, era lógico, el único que le podía decir tomi a tom era el, no yo.

- Perdón con Tom –corregí rápido

- mmm….Que decía?

- Quiere verme

- A ti? – se rió - Porque?

- No me explico mucho bill, solo me dijo que no estaba bien y que quería hablar conmigo

- Si se notaba mal cuando me fui

- Que tan mal? – me preocupe y bill lo noto, si el supiera que me gustaba Tom, de seguro me mataba.

- Dime que te dijo si? – trague saliva

- si bill yo te digo, bueno adiós

Bill estaba celoso?, trate de no imaginar estupideces de las que luego de seguro me arrepentiría, Sali del bar en donde estabamos y me dirigí al hotel, que pulga le había picado a Tom!?

Subí en el elevador y toque su puerta, Tom abrió rápido y sonrío al verme, no pude evitar sonrojarme y entré a su cuarto, el cerro la puerta… con seguro.

Bill POV

(segui a Andreas)

Si lo sabía, lo que estaba haciendo no era bueno, pero me moría de celos al ver a Tom sonriéndole de esa manera a Andreas, demonios! Había cerrado con seguro, y no era hora para que yo llegara, asi que se me ocurrió algo, por el ducto de la ventilación, si yo estaba flaco así que sí cabía, mi plan era muy bueno.

Andreas POV

- Que pasa tom?, te notas preocupado

- Si andreas es que… veras ahí una persona que es muy linda, es divertida y cuando estoy con esa persona me pongo muy nervioso, y tartamudeo y empiezo a ser un idiota, pero yo no quiero entiendes?, me gusta esa persona pero nunca me había pasado esto, cuando la persona esta me toca empiezo a sudar y no se que decirle – estaba escuchando atentamente a Tom, era lógico lo que tenía

- Tom es lógico!

- No es lógico Andreas!, y no salgas con tus tonterias porque esto si es serio y preocupante…

- Tom estas enamorado – lo interrumpí con mi diagnostico sin pensarlo dos veces

Tom POV

Enamorado?, de mi propio hermano?!

- Andreas estas seguro?

-Tom tienes todos los síntomas de un hombre enamorado – me rascé la cabeza y se me salieron unas lagrimas de los ojos

- Que pasa?, ya se que es la primera vez que te enamoras, pero solo trata de conquistarla y te hará caso te lo aseguro

- Pero todo esto que siento es por un hombre – le dije sin pensarlo, al escucharlo palideció y se quedó pensativo un rato

- Acaso esa persona es quién me imagino que es? – el me conocía muy bien, asi que no dudaba que acertara

- supongo que sí – dije con voz débil

- Tom! te enamoraste de tu propio hermano?! – dijo gritando

- soy un enfermo verdad?! – empeze a llorar y corrí a los brazos de Andreas el me abrazó y lloraba sobre él, mientras Andreas estaba en shok

Bill POV

Se notaba que no limpiaban la ventilación seguido, pero eso me pasaba por chismoso, llegue al cuarto de Tom y lo que veo Andreas abrazando a mi hermano! Andreas con Tom!! Maldita sea! Me quede ahí esperando a que pasara algo, pero solo escuchaba sollozos de tom, Tom estaba llorando?

Mi tomi había confiado más en el idiota de Andreas que en mi, eso era deprimente

- Andreas perdón

- Tom no te preocupes

- si quieres ser Psicólogo estas preparado – Andreas rió y beso, beso! A tom en la cabeza, eso solamente yo lo hacía!

- Te quiero mucho Andreas, gracias por soportar mis pervertideces – Andreas rió y abrazó mas fuerte a Tom, pero Tom se separó, mi corazón estaba rompiéndose en pedazos, Tom me había cambiado por ese! Ese gay!, que tantos años se hacía pasarse por mi amigo, lo odiaba!

- Vamos Tom!, no tiene nada de malo ser gay

Gay!? Mi hermano era gay?! Empecé a llorar y el ducto de la ventilación hizo en eco mi llanto así que tenía que callarme

- Si, lo se Andreas pero… porque me tenía que enamorar de esa persona

- Tomi el amor no se manda – le había dicho _Tomi!!_

- Perdón Tom

- No te preocupes eres como mi hermano

- Enamorado de tu hermano eh?, mas que una se volvera loca – dijo Andreas mientras abrazaba mas a mi tom.

Claro ya entendía todo, Tom era gay y estaba enamorado de Andreas, Maldita sea!, Tom solo podía ser mió!!

- y que hago con Bill? – pregunto Tomi

- Dile la verdad! Es tu hermano, de seguro te va a entender

- Y si me odia, y me ve con asco… no puedo perderlo es mi otra mitad – Claro que yo era su otra mitad! Era su gemelo! Y claro que lo iba a odiar, es mas ya lo odiaba!

- Bill lo entenderá, aparte e notado cosas extrañas en Bill

- Extrañas – extrañas?, hasta yo mismo me sorprendía

- Si tom, creo que tu hermano es gay – gay yo?!, Tom solo palidecío y sonrío al escuchar eso, Andreas creía que yo era gay?!, por supuesto que no lo era! A mi solo me gustaba Tom, eso no es ser gay! Eso solo es… amar a un hombre?... estaba confundido así que decidí salir de la ventilación y llegar a el hotel, bueno entrar a interrumpirlos.

Tom POV

- Extrañas como que? – AAAAAAAAAAhhhh!! Se escucho un grito por el ducto de la ventilación

- Mira ya ponen cosas de halloween cuando faltan 15 dias para la fecha, te digo que los hoteles se pasan de adelantados – dijo Andreas sonriendo

- Pues sí, aunque se escucho como Bill

- Tu ya ves a Bill en todos lados… jóvenes enamorados – dijo burlandose, yo solo me reí

- Pero dime porque crees que el es gay?

- Hoy en la fiesta se puso celoso porque me habías hablado, y hace un tiempo vi que una ex novia le gritaba que era un gay y que le tenía asco, Bill siempre negó cuando le preguntaba, tal vez a ti te diga la verdad

- Si, tal vez lo haga

- Te deseo suerte con Bill, la verdad son el uno para el otro

Se escucho a alguien entrar por la puerta y entro Bill, tenía el maquillaje corrido y estaba sonriendo de una manera muy extraña


	2. Chapter 2

Hola es el capitulo 2 ;) espero les guste… y espero no arruinarla con lo k viene :P… att: Janet

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bill POV

Entre con la sonrisa mas falsa que podía al ver a el idiota de Andreas con MI tom

-Hola Bill – saludo amigablemente Andreas

- Hola andi – trataba de ser lo mas hipócrita que podía

- Hoo—la Bill – tartamudeo Tom

- A hola no te había visto – dije eso y me senté delante de Andreas dándole la espalda a Tom

- Creo que me voy – dijo Andreas y se levantó de la silla

- Ay que triste!, bueno bye Andi – dije eso y le di un beso en la mejilla como siempre y me dirigí a el mini bar de nuestro cuarto

- Bye andreas – dijo Tom y lo llevo a la puerta – me asome por la ventana del mini bar y escuche que andreas decía en bajito "dile tom, te quiero" y Tom solo asentía, me sentí tan mal que se me cayó la copa de whisky que iba a tomar, se cerro la puerta del hotel y con el ruido Tom corrió a mi lado

- Billa estas bien? – me dijo en tono preocupado, ya aparte me había dicho _billa _así me decía cuando éramos chicos

- Si Thomas estoy bien – dije eso en un tono bastante sangrón y levante los vidrios de la copa, el agacho la mirada y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla

- Bill mañana tenemos que ir a casa de Mamá y Gordon por 2 semanas

- Ya se Tom no ocupo niñera que me lo recuerde a diario – dije eso y tome un trago a una copa nueva de whisky que me había servido

- Esta bien – dijo Tom en tono molesto y se fue a acostar a una cama

- Estas en mi cama idiota – le dije

- Bueno si te molesta tanto quitame de aquí – me dijo en tono también sangrón

No lo dude me dirigí a mi cama y lo empecé a empujar , pero no era fácil, pesaba mucho mas que yo

- Tom muevete

- Mueveme débil – dijo burlándose de mis pocas fuerzas, entonces le quite su gorra y rápido se levanto

- Dámela Bill!

- Quién es el débil ahora tomi?

- Eres un tramposo – le avente la gorra y corrí hacia mi cama estando yo ahí Tom se subió arriba de mi

- Quítate estas muy pesado! – le dije en tono enfadado, en eso me volteo y yo quede arriba de él

- ja! te gane! – me dijo y se empezó a reir

- no es justo!! – dije y puse un puchero en mis labios

- si lo es – estaba yo arriba de Tom y algo me invitaba a besarlo, su piel, su cara, su piercing, me le quede viendo a su cara perdiéndome en cada detalle de sus finas facciones

- Que? te gusto? – me dijo Tom burlándose de mi

- Quisieras! – le dije, pero cuando me iba a levantar para acostarme en la otra cama, Tom me sujeto por la espalda

- Tom suéltame! Ya ganas tu

- Bueno buenas noches - dijo y se volteo hacía el otro lado dándome la espalda.

Me acerque a el y empecé a lamer su cuello y a darle pequeños mordiscos

- Bill! ya te he dicho que… - dejo de hablar al sentir mi mano en su entrepierna

Que diablos estaba haciendo?!, me detuve y corrí a mi cama me tape con la sabana y solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones

- Que diablos fue eso bill?

- Que cosa? – me hice al tonto

- Me tocaste bill – dijo riendose

- y que tiene de malo, eres mi hermano no?

Tom POV

Pues si claro que soy tu hermano pero me excitaste! Pensaba dentro de mi

- Esta bien – le conteste, y me levante de mi cama yendo a la de Bill me puse arriba de el y lo agarre de las muñecas para que no se moviera

- Que haces Tom?! – me dijo, estaba asustado, entonces pase mi mano por su torso hasta llegar a su miembro, tenía una erección, eso indicaba que también estaba excitado, lami su cuello y empeze a jugar con su pene con mis manos, luego pase mi mano hasta llegar a sus gluteos toque su entrada y bill rápido se volteo

-Tom que haces? – dijo sonrojado

- Somos hermanos no? – le sonreí y corrí a mi cama, se escucho un silencio profundo y no podía resistirme a confesarle lo tanto que lo amaba

- Bill tengo algo que decirte

- Que no voy a poder dormir hoy!? – dijo quejandose

- Billa esto es serio – le dije

- Dime Tomi – dijo ya en voz calmada y un poco asustado

- Bill… yo creo que…soy gay – Bill trago saliva y palideció, me volteo a ver y me dedico una sonrisa aunque de sus ojos salía una lagrima

- No billa no llores!, perdón si te decepciona, pero me enamore de esta persona y pues… es hombre

- No importa Tomi de todos modos es tu vida – me dijo eso y se volteo dándome la espalda

Me dolía mucho ver a bill así, me levante y me acosté detrás de el en su cama

- Estas enojado verdad bill?

- No

- Decepcionado?

- No

- Asustado porque un gay te acaba de tocar? - sonrio

- No

- Por favor dime que tienes?!

- Estoy… enojado y confundido

- Porque? – le pregunte

- Buenas noches – me dijo de la manera mas natural que podía

- Bill!! – me puse arriba de él y se rió, me empujo y quedamos frente a frente con 5 cm de aire separándonos

- Tom, si te digo no me vas a ver como un psicópata demente?

- Como crees!? Si ya lo eres! – le dije y los dos nos empezamos a reír, y de la nada Bill empezó a llorar

- Vamos bill que tienes?

- Nada solo problemas por lo de la gira – no le creeía, Bill nunca se estresaba por la gira, ni los conciertos, el amaba esa vida.

- Bill, me dejas dormir contigo

- Claro tomi – me dijo eso y me dio un beso en la mejilla, se refugió en mis brazos de la misma manera que lo hacía desde que teníamos 7 años, y empecé a contar borreguitos

Bill POV

No tardo mucho en que hubiera un silencio total y solo se escuchaban los latidos que hacía el corazón de Tom, paso el tiempo y eran las 2 de la madrugada y Tom parecía estar dormido, me pare de la cama y fui al mini bar, me serví un whisky doble y empecé patéticamente a llorar por mi tomi

- Porque el y no yo Tomi?! Porque? – me quejaba entre lagrimas

Tom POV

Estaba quedándome dormido cuando escuche los pasos de Bill y un murmullo diciendo "Porque el y no yo Tomi?! Porque?" y el llanto de mi hermanito… yo no entendía nada de nada.


	3. Chapter 3

Espero les guste! ;) Todavía no acaba este capitulo creo que es el mas dramatico… luego se pondrá mas +18 xD hehehe bueno aii les va… bitte pongan review…

Lo amaron?, lo odiaron? Lo arruine? xD cuidense att: Janet

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap 3

Bill POV

Sonó el despertador, y vi la hora, la 1 de la tarde y seguiamos dormidos, me levante y vi a Tom profundamente dormido, mi estomago gruño, tenía hambre, me levante y me dirigí al baño me bañe y me cambie de ropa, me puse unos jeans oscuros y una camiseta negra con una calavera blanca que tenía un moñito rosa, sonreí al recordar que esa camiseta era la favorita de Tom, me puse unos conversse negros y me disponía a planchar el pelo, pero me dio flojera así que solo me peine, y me maquille con base, sin delineador ni nada, me salí del baño y vi a Tom dormido, _MI tomi _me acerqué a el y me senté en la cama junto a el

- Tom! – no hubo respuesta

- Tom Samy Deluxe esta aquí! – tampoco hubo respuesta

- Tom! hay una chica desnuda en mi cama! – al momento de decirlo Tom se paró como resorte y corrió hacia mi cama, yo me revolcaba de risa en el suelo al ver como buscaba a esa chica

- No es gracioso Bill – dijo y al verme tirado en el suelo de risa se empezó a reir también, me levanté del suelo y lo volteé a ver

- Arréglate, y luego sigues buscando a esa chica misteriosa – dije burlándome de el

- No da risa Bill – dijo eso y me sacó la lengua, solo le sonreí y Tom sacó de su mochila unos jeans talla XXL y un cinturón, yo me senté en la cama mientras veía como sacaba sus cosas, iba a empezar a sacar sus playeras pero me acerqué a el y se me ocurrió algo

- Tomi, me dejas escogerte un outfit? – le pregunte mientras le guiñaba el ojo, se puso nervioso y después de un rato se calmo

- No

- Vamos Tomi!!

- No

- Porfavor!! – le empecé a rogar y el solo sonrió

- Bueno, pero nada rosa eh – sonreí y el se puso los jeans y el cinturón yo le acerque unos tenis negros y me obedeció al ponérselos, también le acerque una camiseta negra con una calavera roja

- Los dos de calaveras y negro? – preguntó levantando una ceja, mi hermano era tan sexy

- Si, somos hermanos no? – le pregunté recordando la noche anterior, los dos nos sonrojamos y el se puso la ropa que yo le había acercado

- Mama va a pasar por nosotros al aeropuerto de Leipzieg ok?

- Si esta bien, a que hora sale nuestro vuelo? – le pregunté

- a las 6 de la tarde, llegaríamos allá como a las 8 ó 8:30

- a Ok perfecto, la hora de la cena – dije al ver mi reloj y ver que marcaba las 2:14

- Tengo hambre tomi, pero tengo que ir al estudio a entregar algo de la sesión de fotos, me acompañas? – le pregunté

- No bill, mejor nos vemos en el Craft Ok? – me pregunto

- si, esta bien, y de ahí al aeropuerto?

- Si – tomé mis maletas y agarré mi bolsa negra iba a salir del cuarto cuando escuche la voz de Tom

- No me vas a dar mi beso de despedida? Sigo siendo el mismo, no quiero que lo que te dije ayer cambié nada, no lo soportaría – lo volteé a ver y le sonreí

- Dámelo tu – le dije, el se levanto de la cama y se dirigió a mi se paró enfrente de mi y me dio un beso en los labios, así es mi hermano me había besado en los labios! Y yo no hacía nada para detenerlo, es mas abrí mi boca y su lengua se metió en mi boca para explorarla, el beso acabó cuando el ya no podía respirar pero me encontré tan vulnerable, tenía mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y el tenía sus manos alrededor de mi cintura

- Eso fue… - empecé a decir y el me interrumpió

- Delicioso – dijo sin dudarlo y me beso los labios de nuevo, no me resistí

- No deberías de ser gay – le dije mientras ponía un puchero en mis labios

- Porque?

- Besas muy bien, para ser gay – el solo se rió y dejó de abrazarme, entendí el mensaje en sus ojos de "no te ibas a ir?" entonces agarre mi maleta y salí del cuarto, estaba notablemente excitado… y sin tiempo para calmarme, baje al estacionamiento y me subí a mi carro, pusé ahí las maletas, encendí el motor y me fui, fui al estudio entregé lo que tenía que entregar y me dirigí al Craft, llegue y me atendieron de inmediato

- En que le podemos servir?

- Vengo a buscar una mesa reservada con el nombre "kaulitz"

- A si, su hermano ya llegó – sonreí al escucharlo, entre al Restaurante y ya que llegue a mi mesa vi a Andreas sentado juntó a Tom y una silla libre, la mesera se fue y yo me senté en esa mesa con ese idiota y mi hermanito

- Que hace aquí? – fue lo primero que salió de mi boca al ver a Andreas

- Hola Bill, también me da gusto verte

No me hizo gracia su chiste estúpido, y Tom notó lo enojado que yo estaba

-Vamos Billa Andreas nos va a acompañar, es el ultimo día que lo vemos

- Pero tom, esto es una comida entre hermanos, no entre novios – dije sin pensarlo dos veces, Andreas se sonrojo y Tom se quedó en shock

- Bill, entre Tom y yo no hay nada, y será mejor que me vaya – dijo Andreas, era un maldito mentiroso, para que negaba lo que yo había escuchado, lo que yo _sabía._

- No Andreas quedate no hay problema, si Bill nos tiene tanto asco que el se vaya – No podía creer lo que escuchaba Tom, MI tom me había cambiado, me había corrido!, lagrimas salieron de mis ojos y Andreas trató de acercarse a mi para consolarme pero lo aventé al suelo yle arrojé el agua de un vaso

- Bill! – grito Tom

- Que?! Ahora vas a defender a tu noviecito? – dije bastante enojado, me dirigía a la salida del restaurant y Tom me agarro me aventó al baño y me encerró ahí con él

- Que te sucede Bill?!, entre el y yo no ahí nada, el es mi mejor amigo!

- No mientas Tom Kaulitz!, yo se perfectamente que el es tu novio, que de el te enamoraste – decía mientras me ahogaba en un mar de mis propias lagrimas

- Bill! no inventes estupideces!

- No estoy inventando nada! Oí todo tom!, desde que tu le dijiste que eras gay, y el dijo "enamorado de tu hermano?" y tu dijiste – lloré mas fuerte y no pude acabar con esa frase, caí débil al suelo y Tom se agacho hasta quedar a mi altura

- Y yo escuche que… tu habías dicho que el era como tu hermano… no lo niegues Tom, me cambiaste, no confiaste en mi, y eso no te lo voy a perdonar – el sonrió y le dio poquita risa, pero yo estaba muy enojado como para hacerle caso

- De que te ríes idiota!? – le pregunté mientras lo golpeaba

- Que todo fue un malentendido, pobre Andreas – dijo

- Pobre Andreas?!, estoy destrozado y solo pienas en Andreas?! Te ODIO! – le grite y me levanté del suelo, Tom me agarró por las muñecas y me aventó al suelo, me queje por el dolor de mis costillas y el se puso delante de mi

- Bill, cuando dije que me había enamorado de mi propio hermano, me refería a ti, Billa te amo, aunque sea prohibido, te amo

No podía entender lo que escuchaba, Tom me quería?!, me sentí rodeado por los brazos de Tom

-No mientas tomi – dije aun sollozando y con todo mi maquillaje corrido, lo bueno es que no llevaba delineador

- Bill, nunca te mentiría, eres mi todo, te amo! Entiéndelo

- Yo también te amo tomi

Acercó sus labios a los míos y le correspondí el beso, lo abracé y nos perdimos un momento en nuestros roces, hasta que alguien toco la puerta pidiendo que abriéramos porque quería ir al baño, salimos del baño y Andreas ya no estaba, me sentía tan avergonzado y Tom solo reía al ver como me sonrojaba.

Me abrió la puerta de su escalade y me subí, luego el se subió al lado del conductor y arrancó, solo había un molesto silencio hasta que Tom lo rompío al leer un mensaje de su celular

- Quien es? – le pregunte al ver su sonrisa en los labios

- Una groupie – me dijo y obviamente me puse celoso y le saqué la lengua

- es broma celoso – dijo riéndose, y me dio su celular, y vi el mensaje de Andreas

"_Oye Tom, me llevé el auto de Bill, espero que ustedes dos se hallan reconciliado, y por cierto tu hermano es un tigre!, me rasguño horrible!, bueno no importa lo entiendo los celos matan, que el no sabe que yo tengo novia?, parece que no sabe, a por cierto me habló Anne preguntándome por ti, le dije que no sabía nada de ti casanova, si vas a andar con Bill si yo fuera tú me desharía de todas mis one nigth stands, porque tu hermano es un celoso salvaje jejeje cuídate Tom_

_Te quiere Andreas"_

Sonreí y me sonroje al acabar de leer el mensaje y volteé a ver a Tom el solo me sonrió, llegamos al aeropuerto y abordamos el avión estando ahí me acoste en Tom y espere que ese vuelo no fuera tan largo como los otros…


	4. Chapter 4

Cap 4

Tom POV

Llegamos al aeropuerto y mama nos esperaba con una gran sonrisa, la vi y sonreí, Bill tiró su maleta y corrió a los brazos de mamá, mama lo abrazó y yo cargue la maleta de Bill hasta llegar con mama

- Toma – le dije a Bill mientras le daba la maleta

- Hola tom – dijo mamá

- Hola mama – le dije mientras la abrazaba, mientras vi que Bill estaba abrazando a Gordon, después me logre escapar de los brazos de mamá y fui capturado por los de Gordon, nos abrazó y por fin subimos al carro.

Mamá estaba manejando Gordon de copiloto y Bill y yo en la parte de atrás de ese carro tan familiar para nosotros, Bill estaba hablando hasta por los codos, estaba diciendo de las fans, las giras, los conciertos, entrevistas, esa vida que el amaba y en la cual yo estaba solo por el.

Llegamos a la casa y mamá corrió a la cocina de seguro a preparar la cena, Gordon fue junto a ella mientras le ayudaba a hacerla

- Lavense las manos – era ya la tan conocida regla y orden que mamá siempre nos daba antes de comer, cenar o tocar la cocina, Bill subió a su cuarto corriendo a lavarse las manos, mientras yo arrastraba mis pies por la escalera para lograr subirla

- 19 años después y no han cambiado nada – dijo Gordon al ver mi flojera y la hiperactividad de Bill, le saqué la lengua ante su comentario, y el solo rió mientras sacaba algo del horno, subí al curto de Bill y lo vi lavándose las manos

- Tienes exceso de energía – le dije mientras yo me lavaba las manos

- Es que adoro venir con mama, me siento tan en casa, como antes – me dijo mientras pegaba sus labios a los mios y lo abracé por la cintura

- Es mejor que ella no se enteré

- Si, no quiero que me odie – dijo mientras bajaba la mirada, lo tomé por la barbilla y lo bese de nuevo

- Tomi, quiero tener una cita contigo – dijo mientras se sonrojo

- Una cita?

- si, ya sabes yo me arregló y espero a que tu me recojas para llevarme a cenar en un lujoso restaurante

- Bill es en serio? – dije al reirme de su idea tan… femenina

- Si! Que tiene de malo?

- Eres todo una chica – le dije mientras me reía de el, el solo me golpeaba cariñosamente

- y a la tercera cita tendremos sexo? – le pregunté, al momento de escucharme palideció y se sonrojo

- No idiota!, a la tercera cita seremos novios, y después tendremos sexo – dijo lo ultimo en un tono casi inescuchable, pero lo había escuchado

- Bueno que te parece si hago las cosas mas rápidas, y somos novios desde ahorita – le sugerí

- que romántico tomi! En un baño me estas proponiendo si somos novios – dijo son sarcasmo

- Que quieres que me hincé?

- No seas idiota eso es para el matrimonio – dijo golpeándome, solo me reí

Me acerque a el y lo bese pasando mi lengua por su cuello y subiendo hasta sus labios delineándolos con mi lengua y besándolo fuertemente

- Quieres ser mi novio? – le murmuré en el oido

- Como puedo negarme? – dijo mientras reía

-Bajen a cenar – se escuchó el grito de mamá, los dos bajamos y nos sentamos en nuestras sillas de siempre, mamá nos sirvió un chocolate caliente con un pan recién horneado, Bill rápido agarró su pieza favorita y empezó a comerla mientras la remojaba en su chocolate, solo reía al verlo comer tan desesperadamente

- Que? – me preguntó bill viendo que no lo dejaba de ver

- Comes como desesperado – le dije, se sonrojo y me pateó por debajo de la mesa

- Sin golpes en la mesa niños – dijo Mamá, ella nos seguía tratando como niños de 8 años, eso me gustaba

Estuvimos un rato hablando de nuestra vida de rockstars, sus ventajas y desventajas y una que otra anécdota divertida con alguna fan, Mamá y Gordon escuchaban y reían en coro, después mama tomo parte en la conversación no solamente escuchando, sino también hablando

- Y hay alguna con la que les gustaría casarse? –preguntó mamá y Bill se atraganto con el pan y yo con el chocolate, los dos empezamos a toser y volteamos a ver a mama

- No dije nada malo, ya están en edad de buscar a alguna novia para casarse con ella – dijo mamá

- No gracias – fue mi respuesta

- Apoco no quieren tener hijos, ni esposa?

- No – los dos contestamos al mismo tiempo, una sonrisa se dibujo en los labios de mamá mientras Gordon solo sonreía y tomaba a Simone de la mano

- Quiero estar con Tom siempre – dijo Bill al agarrar mi mano, en ese momento palidecí y vi como mama se atragantaba con su chocolate y Gordon le daba palmaditas en la espalda para que no se muriera, Bill vió su error y se sumergió en la silla en donde estaba sentado "perdón" murmuro entre dientes

- Pero ustedes se van a casar y tener una familia verdad?

Yo entendí la pregunta como si ella preguntara que si yo me iba _a casar con bill_ y tener una familia, y entonces abrí mi bocota

- Casarnos?, No, creo que mejor vamos a vivir en unión libre, y no creo que adoptemos odio los niños – acabe de decir mi estupidez y Mamá y Gordon nos veían con los ojos cuadrados, quedaron en shock y Bill rompió en risa, se empezó a reir tan fuerte que casí se caía de la silla, yo no entendía porque se estaba riendo, si ese era mi plan con él, de pronto mamá se desmayó y Bill no podía parar de reir, mientras que Gordon levantaba a Mamá del suelo y también reía, cargo a mama hasta su cuarto, y yo seguía sin entender porque mi tan amado bill seguía riendose

- Porque te ríes?

- y todavía preguntas? – decía bill entre más risas

- Que dije?

- Ella se refería a casarse con una mujer y tener familia con ella, no entre nosotros idiota – decía Bill mientras se agarraba el estomago, me sonroje al pensar que había dicho una gran estupidez y que por mi culpa mamá se había desmayado, me reí también y tomé a Bill por la mano y lo jalé hasta nuestro cuarto, llegando al cuarto cerré con seguro, solo había una cama y era muy chica, pero me negaba a deshacerme de bill, el se empezó a cambiar de ropa quedando en puros boxers

- Quédate así – le dije mientras recorría con mi mirada su exquisito cuerpo

- No

- Ándale billa

- Solo si tu también te quedas así – sonreí y me empecé a desvestir, quedando en puros boxers

Me acerque a el y empecé a besarlo y el me devolvía esos besos mas fuertemente, me acostó en la cama y se subió arriba de mi, seguía lamiéndome y besándome sin detenerse, yo estaba MUY excitado bajó hasta mi boxer y lo quitó con sus dientes, yo me moría, creí que ya no iba a poder resistir mas, cuando sentí su boca en mi miembro me estaba lamiendo todo y en eso se vino y bill empezó a comer todo el semen que yo sacaba, estaba a punto de correrme, y quería estar adentro de él o que el estuviera adentro de mi, estaa enloqueciendo, Bill subió hasta mi oido y lo mordió

"No tendremos sexo, hasta que yo tenga mi cita" murmuro en mi oido

- Es broma verdad?

- nop – dijo eso y se metió en las sabanas de mi cama, el seguía trayendo boxers y yo estaba MEGA excitado y pegue mi erección a su cuerpo, yo estaba tratando de parar el dolor hasta que mas de ese liquido blanco alió sobre la espalda de Bill

- Tomi!

- Perdón, necesitaba sacar eso – dije mientras me sonrojaba, el solo sonrió y volteo a verme, quedando los dos frente a frente

- es cierto lo que dijiste?

- que?

- de vivir en unión libre y eso

- a la estupidez que dije?

- no es ninguna estupidez, hasta se me hizo romántico

- Si tu quieres podemos comprar una casa en LA e irnos a vivir ahí

- En serio tomi? Los dos solitos?

- Si bill, es en serio

- te amo sabes eso?

- yo también te amo – dije eso y bese sus labios dulcemente

- Quieres tener la cita mañana?

- Si! – dijo Bill emocionadísimo, yo solo le sonreí

- Pero mañana me levanto temprano

- Porque?

- tomi! Es obvio, ocupo ir a el mall a comprarme ropa para mi cita – solo sonreí

- eres todo una chica

- Cállate! Soy hombre idiota – dijo eso mientras me daba ligeros golpecitos en el pecho

- Ok pero la cita va a ser mas a mi estilo

- Como tu quieras! Va a ser mi primer cita en donde yo no tengo que invitar

- Buenas noches hermoso

- Buenas noches tomi

Le di otro beso en los labios y quedamos profundamente dormidos acostados en la misma cama, mientras que yo trataba de imaginar que iba a hacer en la tan dichosa cita…


	5. Chapter 5

Perdon por tardar tanto actualizando!! Lo siento!! Pero que bueno que les este gustando… creo k lo xxx y lo dramatico esta por llegar… espero no me odien si la arruino!! :P aii les va…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap 5

Me desperté y Bill ya no estaba, no me imaginaba como aguantaba tanto tiempo caminando por el mall para acabar comprando todo negro, pero en fin así era mi hermanito, por fin se me quitó la flojera y me levante de la cama agarré mi toalla y me metí a bañar, pensaba varias maneras de impresionar a Bill en esa tan dichosa "cita" y por fin había elegido una entre todas mis ideas

Salí de la bañera y me cambie de ropa, poniéndome unos jeans XXL, una camiseta XXL y alguno que otro accesorio, bajé a la cocina y mama ya no estaba, cosa que era lógico ya que era la 1 de la tarde, sentí mas flojera me senté en la sala tocando algunas notas en mi gibson, en eso sonó el teléfono, me levante arrastrando los pies y contesté

- Hola

- Tomi! Te acabas de levantar?

- No – mentí

- A bueno!, oye ya compre mi ropa, estoy a unas cuadras de la casa, ya que llegue tu te vas…

- Como que me voy? – lo interrumpi

- Si tomi! Mientras yo me arregló, tu no debes de estar idiota – me reí al escucharlo

- Ok bill, te espero

- bye tomi, te amo

- yo también te amo – dije eso y le mande un beso por telefono, en eso mamá apareció de la nada

- Tom! no sabia que tenías novia

- erm… pues ya sabes

- Que alegría hijo!, quiero que me la presentes cuanto antes Ok?

- A quien? – era la voz de Bill desde la puerta principal

- Chismoso – lo molesté, el solo me sacó la lengua

- A la novia de Tom – dijo mamá con una sonrisa en su rostro, Bill al escucharla me volteó a ver y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, la cual se limpió pronto y volvio a sonreir

- Cual novia Tom? – me preguntó, mama estaba en medio de los dos así que tenía que inventar algo, apachurre la tecla de marcado rápido en mi celular y hable a la casa, mamá se fue a la cocina a contestar mientras yo tomaba a Bill por el brazo

- Ninguna novia idiota

- Tomi! Me estas destrozando

- Mama me escucho hablar contigo y creyo que eras mujer

- Que?

- Creeme – le dije mientras mamá volvía

- Espero que nos la presentes hoy en la noche

- Hoy no puedo, tengo una cita

- Con ella?

- No, con alguien mejor – dije y le guiñe el ojo a Bill

- La engañas?!

- No, es una amiga – dije y Bill pusó un puchero en su boca yo solo reía y mamá se irritaba mas porque no entendía nada de nada

- Bueno voy a mi cuarto – dije eso y subí las escaleras

Entré y tome las llaves de mi escalade, me senté en la cama esperando a Bill a que subiera y por fin apareció en el marco de la puerta

- No te vas a ir? – me dijo sonriendo

- tanto quieres que me vaya?

- tomi, era un trato no?

- Si, ya me voy, solo quería despedirme y decirte que a las 8 pasó por ti Ok?

- A las 8, esta bien

- Tienes 6 horas para arreglarte

- Tan poquito? – dijo sarcásticamente

- Si reina – le dije burlándome de el

- Rey no reina idiota – me dijo y me golpeó

- Auch! Salvaje! – dije eso y Bill me rodeó con sus brazos y besó mis labios, le devolví el beso

- Ya me voy – le murmuré en el oido

- se puntual

- Si mi vida – dije burlándome de el, que por eso recibí otro golpe en mi brazo

Salí del cuarto y después salí de la casa, me dirigí a Salads a comer algo ligero y me quedé en la camioneta esperando a que el tiempo pasara, eran las 4:32 y se me ocurrió darle una sorpresa a Bill, me dirigí a una tienda de smokings (trajes muy caros y formales) y me pusé a verlos, me compré uno negro con una camisa blanca y un moñito negro, me cambié en la tienda y me vi en el espejo, me veía bien, muy guapo me reí al ser tan vanidoso y me pusé mi gorra, me fui a la camioneta y me dormi ahí otro rato, pusé la alarma a las 7:40 y quedé profundamente dormido… en eso me despertó la alarma, me levanté y vi que ya estaba oscureciendo, arranque el motor y me encamine a la casa a recoger a Bill.

Llegue a la casa y pité el claxon salió Bill y me deslumbro, tenía puestos unos conversse negros, unos jeans azul claro medios desgastados, traía una playera roja y un saco negro, su pelo negro suelto y su maquillaje como siempre con delineador y sombra negra, pero esta vez también traía lipstick, se veía simplemente divino, perfecto.

Salí de la camioneta y por instinto le abrí la puerta de la camioneta me volteó a ver y sonrió sonrojándose poquito

- Te ves hermoso Bill – le dije antes de saludarlo

- Tomi, te pusiste traje!

- No te gusta?

- Que?! Me encanta, te ves tan apuesto, tan sexy – dijo eso y se pegó mas a mi besandome y lo agarre por la cintura

Simone POV

Nadie se había dado cuenta que yo estaba viendo absolutamente todo por la ventana, desde la salida de Bill y como ese muchacho tan parecido a Tom lo había recibido con un beso, Bill era gay! Cosa que no era muy difícil sospechar, pero porque no me había dicho nada?, el siempre confiaba en mi todos sus secretos

Y ese… ese "novio" se me hacía tan familiar, solo que la oscuridad no me dejo verlo bien, se subió a esa camioneta, era una escalade negra, igual a la de Tom, casualidades?

No lo creeía, pero me regañaba a mi misma por pensar que mis dos niños… mis gemelos?, obviamente no los odiaba pero… tenía… miedo, miedo a que mis sospechas fueran ciertas… miedo a perderlos por una tonteria que yo dijera… cerré la cortina y me acosté en la cama quedando profundamente dormida.

Bill POV

Estábamos en esa camioneta con un silencio bastante comodo, la musica sonando en el radio de tomi, tenía musica clasica y un poco romantica

- No sabía que fueras romantico

- Solo contigo lo soy

- Que bueno de gozar ese privilegio – le dije sarcásticamente, el solo rió y se estaciono afuera de el edificio en donde habiamos filmado Don´t jump

- Porque nos estacionamos? – le pregunté

- Porque ya llegamos

- Y el restaurante?

- te dije que iba a ser mas a mi estilo – le sonreí, y espere a que el bajara y me abriera la puerta, bajé del carro y con un pañuelo me tapó los ojos

- Cita a ciegas?

- Shhh… espera Billa… yo te guiare hasta que llegemos

Asentí y senti sus manos entre mi cintura, tomo con una de sus manos mi mano y con la otra mi cintura, me guió hasta llegar a unas escaleras, subimos los dos agarrados hasta que yo sentía una brisa sobre mi cara, no lo podía creer… estábamos en la azotea? Sonreí y camine un poco por esa explanada, aun con los ojos cubiertos

- llegamos – me murmuro Tom al oido, me estremecí y asentí

Sentí sus manos por mi cabeza y me quito el pañuelo, en eso vi… Había un mantel en el suelo velas rojas por todos lados, una botella de Champagne y dos platos sobre el mantel, también había una casa de campaña y algunas cobijas, me tapé la boca de la impresión y quede sin habla al ver tan maravillosa sorpresa

- Te gusta o lo arruine? – me pregunto Tom nervioso

- Estas bromeando? Es increíble, hermoso, tomi… - dije mientras lo veía – te amo tomi, es wOw – dije y aplaudí emocionado, el solo sonrió al verme y me llevo de la mano hasta ese mantel, no sentamos en el suelo y empezamos a comer, platicando de cosas tal vez no muy importantes pero que a veces me mataban de risa, acabamos de comer y Tom me vió detenidamente y abrió la Champagne nos sirvió una copa a cada quién, tomamos mientras seguiamos recordando, viejos conciertos, viejos premios, futuros planes y uno que otro loco sueño

- Si, sería salir con Jessica Alba

- En serio?

- Si, y la tuya?

- Yo creo… que salir con Shakira, se me hace muy sexy – le dije

Tom rió y se arrimo a mi, se acostó poniendo su cabeza sobre mi regazo, yo le di otro trago a mi copa y actué como si nada, aunque por dentro me estaba muriendo de excitación y en vez de sentir mariposas volando por mi estomago, sentía elefantes corriendo por mi estomago, solté mi copa sobre el mantel y bese los labios de Tom

- Te ves hasta mas sexy que Jessica Alba con esa ropa - me dijo

No pude evitar sonrojarme y besar sus labios, caí débilmente en sus brazos, me acosté junto a el y siguió besandome lamiendo cada parte de mi cara y mi cuello, me mordió el cuello

- Auch tomi, te quedaste con hambre? – le pregunté mientras me sobaba el cuello

- Es para que sepan que tu solo eres mió

Me reí al escucharlo y empecé a dar mordiscos sobre su cuello, dejando marcas rojas y moradas sobre su piel bronceada

- Solo mió tomi – se rió

Me quitó el saco y siguió besandome sin detenerse, le quite su saco y empecé a desabrochar poco a poco su camisa quitándole el moñito de un mordisco y casí estrangulándolo, me reí al escuchar su gemido, continué quitándole su camisa y ya dejandolo con el pecho desnudo seguí lamiendo y mordiendo su torso desnudo y dejando marcas y besos por todo su cuerpo, me quitó la playera que traía y no se tardo en cubrirme de besos y lamidas, hacía mucho frió pero teniendo a tom solo para mi, no me importaba si llovía o nevaba era solo el y yo.

Pusé mis manos sobre su miembro y se notaba excitado aun con su pantalón puesto

- Excitado tomi? – le pregunté para molestarlo, bajó sus manos hasta mi miembro y lo apretó, involuntariamente un gemido salió de mi boca

- Excitado billa?

Sonreí y Tom se deshizo de la poca ropa que tenía puesta, quedando solamente con mis boxers negros, hice lo mismo con Tom y se quedó en unos boxers azules, le quedaban flojos, mientras los mios estaban bastante apretados a mi cuerpo, se rió al verme, rodó por el suelo y agarró una cobija gruesa, nos acostamos sobre ella y con una sabana me tapó al ver que yo titiritaba de frió

Me quitó los boxers y me besó de nuevo yo me deshice de sus boxers y empecé a jugar con su miembro, Tom seguía besandome hasta que yo ya no aguantaba la excitación ni el dolor

- Tomi, ya entra porfavor

- Diablos – dijo mientras me pegaba a su cuerpo

- Que pasá tomi?

- No traje lubricante, ni nada, creo que si va a doler mucho billa – puse una cara de dolor y luego sonreí

- No importa tomi, me estoy muriendo, porfavor! – le rogaba mientras el reía

Acercó dos de sus dedos a mi boca

- Chupalos

- Pero te quiero a _ti _adentro

- Paciencia hermanito, chupalos – dijo eso y pusó sus dedos sobre mis labios, obedecí y chupe sus dedos, después de unos minutos los sacó de mi boca y colgaba un hilo de mi baba, me reí al recordar que Tom siempre me decía que babeaba como bebe, se metió sus dedos a su boca y rió

Metió lentamente sus dedos por mi entrada y sentí como dolía, salió involuntariamente una lágrima de mis ojos y la secó con un beso sobre mi mejilla, lami sus labios y empezó a mover en circulo sus dedos dentro de mi, estabamos frente a frente así que su brazo atravesaba mi cuerpo desnudo, mientras que con mi cadera seguía el movimiento de sus dedos adentro de mi, involuntariamente arañe su espalda con mis uñas y gimió

- Tomi, metete me voy a correr

- Tan pronto?

- Perdón, pero es mi primera vez – dije mientras me sonrojaba, al mantenerme virgen casi 20 años, el rió y me tomó por la cadera volteándome, quedé acostado con la cabeza para arriba, mientras arqueaba mi espalda y Tom se hinco tomando mis piernas y abriendolas, lamió mi miembro

- Tomi – dije casi al borde del llanto, Tom rió y me levantó poquito metiendo de un solo golpe su erección en mi, grité al sentir tanto placer y dolor al mismo tiempo

- Estas bien billa? – me preguntó mientras seguía adentro de mi

- Si, sigue – murmure en un tono casí inaudible

Siguió hasta empezarse a mover y un orgasmo llego para los dos al mismo tiempo, Tom cayo sobre mi y yo arañe bastante fuerte su pecho y su espalda bese fuertemente sus labios y le abri el labio con mis dientes, me sentía tan exhausto y Tom me abrazó y me pegó a su cuepo, me acosté sobre su torso desnudo y quedé dormido en esa azotea de ese edificio de 16 pisos.


	6. Chapter 6

Cap 6

Bill POV

El sol nos llego bastante fuerte, lo que me obligo a levantarme de mi comodo tomi, lo golpeé ligeramente y no contesto.

-Tomi levantate – se levantó y sonrio al verme, no pude hacer mas que devolverle la sonrisa y besarlo cariñosamente

- Que quieres comer? Son como las 2:30 de la tarde – me preguntó

- No puede ser tomi, te despiertas y piensas en comer, comes y piensas en dormir, que no tienes algo mas en el cerebro? – dije para molestarlo

- También pienso en mi gibson, en las fans, en ti, en todo lo que puedo hacer contigo – dijo y levantó una ceja, era obvio que sus palabras tenían un doble sentido, me acordé de la noche pasada… lo bueno que tom era para hacer "eso"

- Podemos comer con mama, a de estar preocupada por nosotros

- Si, tienes razón, aparte hoy iban a ir gustav y georg, para ponernos de acuerdo de un concierto o no se que cosa

- Se me había olvidado –dije eso mientras me tocaba la frente, el sol quemaba y empecé a sudar poquito

- Donde esta mi ropa? – pregunté y Tom sonrió al escucharme

- Es la pregunta mas sexy que has hecho en tu vida – me reí y empecé a buscarla, vi mis jeans, mi saco, mi playera, mis conversse… pero donde rayos estaban mis boxers?

Empecé a buscarlos debajo de las cobijas, por la "cama", no había signo de ellos, mientras Tom se cambiaba, se puso su pantalón negro y la camisa blanca, su gorra y tenía el saco sobre su brazo y estaba jugando con el moño de su traje, mientras que yo estaba acostado buscando esos malditos boxers entre todas esas cobijas.

- Te piensas cambiar o salir desnudo? – me preguntó al ver que yo seguía desnudo

- Tomi, no encuentro mis boxers

- Tal vez volaron

- Que?!

- Si, tal vez el aire se los llevo, estamos a mucho metros de altura recuerdas? – dijo mientras reía, porque siempre me tenía que pasar algo a mi?

- Ya cámbiate así Billa, sin boxers esos jeans no te quedan tan apretados no se nota, solo no te excites

- No me excites – dije mientras lo obedecía y subia mis jeans sin ropa interior, me puse la playera, los conversse y el saco, hacía mucho calor, pero sin saco no se veía bien mi outfit

- Se nota mucho? – le pregunté a Tom mientras veía mi entrepierna

- No, soy el unico que lo sabe – me reí y bajamos de ese tan alto edificio, salimos de ahí y nos subimos a su escalade me senté en el asiento de copiloto y lo volteé a ver, me recargue en el asiento y apoye mi cabeza sobre mis brazos, sin quitarle la vista de encima a Tom, sonreía al verlo y recordar sus caricias, al saber que esos besos y esas caricias, serían solo _mias_

- Que?

- Nada, solo que es bonito tener tanto que perder

- O tanto que ganar – asentí y sonreí, se acercó a mi y beso mis labios lo abracé y apoye mi cabeza en su regazo y me trate de acostar usando sus piernas como almohada y abrazandó su cadera

- Bill, no voy a poder manejar contigo así

- Si puedes, solo no vayas muy rápido – se rió y arrancó, no veía por donde íbamos, solo veía ese pantalón negro y parte de su camisa blanca, empecé a besar su pantalón

- Bill…

Me detuve y sonreí, lo estaba excitando

- Levántate ya llegamos – dijo mientras se estacionaba, me levanté de mal modo y salí de su escalade, entramos a la casa y en la mesa estaba desayunando, Gordon, Mamá, Georg y Gustav, que de seguro nos estaban esperando

- Hola – salude y me vieron y saludaron también

- Tom, que guapo!, no puedo creer que traigas traje – dijo mama emocionada

- Mamá – dijo Tom al ver la cara de emoción que mama tenía

- Quieren comer? – preguntó Gordon

- Prefiero bañarme

- Yo también – dijo Tom

Los dos subimos a nuestros cuartos y yo cerre con seguro, en medio de los dos cuartos había un baño, lo compartíamos entre Tom y yo, me dirigí a esa puerta, crucé el baño y entré al cuarto de Tom, el estaba acostado en su cama, gateé y quede sobre el

- Hola – dijo al verme

- Yo me baño primero – le dije

- No, yo soy el primero en todo, merezco bañarme primero

- Trampa, 10 minutos no cambian nada

- Si

- No

- Si – empezamos esa pelea tan infantil pero en la que yo siempre deberia de ganar, se escucharon pasos por la escalera y me baje de Tom corriendo hasta sentarme en su silla, el rió al verme, y Gustav y Georg aparecieron por la puerta

- Que hicieron anoche? – preguntó Georg

- Lo que todo mundo hace en una noche

- Pues yo duermo – dijo Gustav y Tom sonrió

- Por fin ya no eres virgen – dijo Georg molestandome

- Callate!

- Quien fue la afortunada? – preguntó Gustav

Volteé a ver a Tom, y Tom sonrió mientras que yo trataba de inventar algo

- Eso es secreto de profesional

- Diras de principiante – Me molestó Gustav, le saque la lengua y Tom se quito la camisa en frente de nosotros

- Tom! – grito Georg

- Que?! – pregunto Tom, mientras que Georg lo volteó con la espalda hacía nosotros, su espalda tenia arañazos y moretones, pero esas uñas le habían abierto la piel, me preocupe al ver como_ lo habia_ dejado, Georg le toco un arañazo

- Auch! – dijo Tom mientras empujaba a Georg

- Tal parece que Tom se harto de acostarse con mujeres, y ahora se acuesta con tigres – me reí ante el chiste de Georg, todo mundo se empezó a reir mientras Tom me fulminaba con la mirada al tocar sus heridas

- Si tom, cambiar es bueno, pero cuando el tigre tenga hambre te va a comer – estallamos en risas de nuevo ante el comentario de Gustav

Tom se levantó y empezó a empujar a los G´s fuera del cuarto

- Espérenos abajo – dijo tom mientras que Gustav y Georg no paraban de reirse

Salieron del cuarto y Tom me volteó a ver

- Perdón – le dije

- No te preocupes, no quedaste limpio – dijo al ver mis brazos moretoneados

- Y eso que no has visto… - me detuve antes de acabar

- Tu entrada?

- Shhh! – le dije para que se callara

- No te preocupes, ahorita la veo, ven – me acerque a el y me tomo de la mano, nos metimos al baño y cerró las dos puertas con seguro, empezó a quitar cuidadosamente mi ropa y se desnudo él, cerré mis ojos mientras sentía su tacto por todo mi cuerpo

- Es trampa, yo quedé peor que tu, y yo te penetré – dijo Tom riendose

- Quieres la revancha? – sonrío y asintió, beso nuevamente mis labios y sonreí

Nos metimos a la tina los dos junto y unas lagrimas salieron de los ojos de Tom

- Que pasa?

- Nada, solo… me arde la espalda

- Perdón tomi… dije mientras limpiaba esa sangre seca en su espalda

- No importa – dijo con su voz entrecortada

Simone POV

Había entrado al cuarto de Tom y empecé a recoger su ropa para irla a lavar, pero no pude evitar escuchar ruidos desde el baño… escuche bien?

Mis gemelos se iban a bañar juntos? no lo podía creer, Bill era muy penoso con su cuerpo, pero siempre había confiado mucho en Tom

"Es trampa, yo quedé peor que tu, y yo te penetré" esas palabra de Tom, me congelaron, salí del cuarto de Tom rápido, antes de escuchar algo mas, bajé a la cocina y me hice un te de hierbabuena, necesitaba relajarme, decidí prender la tele un rato, pero estaban hablando de Tokio Hotel, la apague y subí al cuarto de mis _niños,_ me asomé por el marco de la puerta y quede estática viendo lo que hacían, lo sabía era malo espiarlos, pero como cualquier madre no puedo dejar de proteger a mis niños, por mas grandes que fueran

Tom POV

Salimos de la bañera y los dos estábamos enredados en toallas

- Tomi, me tengo que ir a mi cuarto a cambiar esta bien?

-Si, tal parece que mama recogió mi traje

- ella estuvo aquí? – pregunto asustado

- Si, pero no te preocupes, ahora ve a cambiarte mientras yo me cambió – lo iba a besar pero el me abrazo y murmuro algo en mi oido "tengo miedo" lo escuche

Sonrió y me dio un beso en la cabeza, lo abracé.

- Espera antes de que te vistas, déjame curar lo que te hizo ese tigre – me dijo riendo

- Si gatito – le dije para molestarlo, Bill me acostó y empezó a ponerme una crema que ardía mucho en la espalda

- Tomi, vamos a un bar, quiero tomar algo

- Desde que eres mayor de edad no hay quien te controlé

- Tomi! – dijo haciendo su tan conocido berrinche

- Esta bien, ya acabaste con la crema? – tardó un rato en contestarme

- Sip, me voy a mi cuarto a cambiar – dijo por fin

- Ok, cuando estes listo vienes a mi cuarto, y nos vamos a cualquier bar a tomar algo

- Si tomi!! – dijo aplaudiendo emocionado

- No puedo creer como soy tan vulnerable a sus caprichos – me dije a mi mismo con una sonrisa

Me vesti rápidamente, Bill todavía no llegaba, era obvio el tardaba SIGLOS en vestirse… pasaron 5… 10… 15 minutos… y por fin apareció, con unos skinny jeans negros, una playera negra, chamarra negra, botas negras y su pelo negro planchado, sonreí al verlo, se veía hermoso

- Eres la dama de negro? – le dije para molestarlo

- Solo si tu quieres que yo sea tu dama – dijo alzando la ceja

- No estas bien como hombre

- Que bueno, porque a decir verdad, no me imagino como mujer… que asco – dijo con un tono muy divertido, me reñi al escucharlo

- Vamonos – dije eso y salimos de mi cuarto y misteriosamente mamá estaba afuera de mi cuarto

- Que haces aquí? – le pregunté a mama que tenía un color un poco descolorido, ya no tenía ese rosa en sus mejillas, me asusté y bill apretó mi mano

- Porque se toman de las manos? – preguntó mama con la voz entrecortada, Bill rápido me soltó la mano

- Vamos a ir a un antro, o un bar regresaremos un poco tarde, no nos esperes despierta mamá

- Si esta bien, aunque voy a preparar la receta de waffles de la abuela – dijo mamá ignorando su misma pregunta

- Si?, entonces yo creo que regresaremos en unas dos horas – dijo bill emocionado, yo lo sabía eran sus waffles favoritos, asentí cuando me dirigió esa tan hermosa y luminosa mirada que solo el tenía

- Bueno, ya nos vamos – dije en tono seco y me metí las llaves de mi escalade a la bolsa de mi chamarra, tomé a Bill por la cintura y se recargó en mi hombro, salimos de la casa abrazados, aunque eso era muy arriesgado, pero la vida era corta y no iba a desperdiciar ningún minuto con el, tocandolo.

Llegamos a un bar bastante lujoso, bajamos y entramos

- Porque venimos aquí?, esta lleno de hombres tomi – me susurro Bill en el oido, era cierto era un bar lleno de snobs, juniors y puros hombres, solo habían como 10 mujeres en todo el bar

- Vengo a buscar a una mujer en especial – hizo una mueca y me agarró la mano fuerte

- Te amo sabes eso? – esa era la tipica cosa que bill decía cuando estaba celoso, reí y lo bese en la boca, no me importo que hubieran al menos unos 15 pares de ojos de hombres viendonos

- Si lo se – le dije y sonrió

- Y para que quieres buscar a esta tipa? – dijo bill la ultima palabra con un tanto de despreció, me reí al comprobar que era un celoso

- Ella es una amiga de la escuela, la unica que nunca fue mi novia, ni se acostó conmigo – Bill hizo otra mueca y apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro

- Mira es ella – dije señalando a una mujer de pelo color tinto y piel bronceada, tenía ojos azules y llevaba puesta una mini falda con unos tacones altos, llevaba una blusa verde y estaba sentada sola en un sillón tomandose un whisky, se veía hermosa y muy interesante

- Tomi!, tu sabes que a veces te puedo leer el pensamiento – dijo Bill, y se me había olvidado que a veces compartiamos pensamientos, los ojos de Bill se pusieron cristalinos y rojos, eso pasaba cuando prácticamente Bill estaba _muriendo_ de celos

- Vamos Billa, tu eres el unico que me importa – dije con sinceridad

- Si, lo se, pero ella es muy bonita, para que quieres hablar con ella? – dijo mientras caminábamos a la dirección de Diana

- Ella se va a hacer pasar por mi novia, para que mama no sospeche nada

- porque haría algo así?

- Porque le debo el favor – contestó Diana mientras cruzaba la pierna

- Es mi hermanito Billy – le dije mientras veía a bill, el se sonrojo por el diminutivo que le había puesto y saludó tímidamente a Diana

- Hola, mucho gusto, soy Diana – Bill sonrió

- Que favor le debes?

- Una vez, el se hizo pasar por mi novio, porque mi mama no me dejaba salir con mi novio verdadero y lo estaba sospechando

- Si, fingimos que andábamos durante dos semanas – dijé

- Si, las peores dos semanas de mi vida – dijo ella para molestarme, la volteé a ver y le saqué la lengua, los dos reímos… menos Bill, mi relación con Diana había sido de mejores amigos, era como mi hermana (de la cual nunca me había enamorado)

- Voy a la barra a pedir algo tomi, cuando te desocupes me uscas alla para irnos Ok? – me dijo Bill ignorando a Diana

- Si, esta bien – dije y Bill volteó a ver a Diana y le dedicó una sonrisa mientras me besó en los labios, Diana río y me sonroje, pero a el no le importo y me murmuro al oido "Portate bien", su amenaza me congeló y asentí como idiota, Bill se fue a la barra

- wow, vaya que te tiene como idiota

- jajaja que risa – reí sarcásticamente mientras me senté junto a Diana

Bill´s POV

Ja! Había besado a Tom en frente de ella, eso solo marcaba que era MIO, aunque ella se veía agradable, mis celos me ganaban. Me recargue en la barra y pedí un Vodka, le tomé un trago saboreándolo en mi boca mientras bajaba hasta mi garganta y caía en mi vació estomago, no perdía a Tom de vista mientras el reía y platicaba con esa tan atractiva mujer, en eso se acercó un hombre a mi y me asustó, pero trate de ignorar mi miedo y tomé otro trago a mi vaso

- Hola hermosura – me dijo el hombre mientras se acercaba más a mi

- Soy hombre eh – dije rápidamente, ya que a habido muchos que me confundían con mujer y me coqueteaban, pensé que este seria uno de estos casos en los cuales, les decía y se iban avergonzados o maldiciendo

- Si se que eres hombre – dijo, cosa que me asusto más porque se pegó mas a mi, me hice para atrás pero topé con la barra

- Entonces… porque no te vas de una maldita vez? – dije ya enojado

- Que boquita te cargas hermoso – dijo mientras tomaba un mechón de mi pelo y pasaba su dedo por mi mejilla

- Sueltame imbecil! – le grite mientras trataba de zafarme de el, pero atrás de él habían otros 6 hombres de aspecto muy… macabro

- Mas vale que no te pongas difícil, porque tengo unos amigos que no se detendrían en darte unos buenos golpes – me congele al escucharlo e hice lo primero que se me ocurrió

- TOMI!! – grité lo mas fuerte que podía

- Callate!

- TOM KAULITZ!!, TOMI!! – gritaba con la esperanza de que me escuchara, en eso el tipo se acercó y estaba a punto de besar mis labios cuando alguien lo empujo al suelo… y ahí estaba mi tomi, corrí a los brazos de tom y escondí mi cara en su pecho

- No vuelvas a tocar a MI bill – le gritó mientras lo pateaba, todos los hombres macabros que estaban con el empezaron a empujar a tom, y Tom me apartó de el y me aventó cariñosamente juntó a Diana, mientras yo veía que un tipo estaba a punto de pegarle a Tom pero Tom le pegó un puñetazo a uno en la nariz, empezó a sangrar, mientras que yo me asustaba, otro hombre se aproximo y Tom sacó de la bolsa de su chamarra … una pistola… me asusté mas por el hecho de que mi hermano anduviera cargado, dio un tiro al aire y todos los hombre macabros corrieron, pero el que me había intentado besar no… el se paró y se puso enfrente de Tom, sacó una navaja y la pusó a unos pocos centímetros del corazón de tomi, sin tocarló

- No!! – grite mientras lloraba del miedo al ver que en cualquier momento acababan con la vida de mi hermano – no toques a mi tomi! – dije mientras trataba de dar un pasó pero Diana me tenía atrapad con sus brazos

Tom apuntó con su pistola a la cabeza del tipo

- Un balazo llega mas rápido que un navajaso – dijo Tom en voz tan calmada, el tipo tiró su navaja y retrocedió, mientras Tom no bajaba el arma

- No quiero que vuelvas a tocar a mi hermano, entendido? – dijo Tom

- Si – dijo el otro en voz fría y salió del bar, Tom guardó su pistola y corrí a los brazos de Tom, el me abrazó y yo lloraba descontrolado sobre el

- Todo esta bien amor, todo esta bien – lo repetía mientras me besaba la cabeza…

NARRADOR

Mientras tanto, ese chico de cabellos dorados y ojos color miel salía del bar y murmuraba por lo bajó

- Esto no se va a quedar así, ese par de hermanitos merecen un buen castigo – dijo con una sonrisa macabra en sus labios, mientras se alejaba mas de ese bar y se subía a su Ferrari… sin duda era un niño rico


	7. Chapter 7

Cap 7

Tom POV

Estábamos en ese bar, varios estaban viéndonos, otros simplemente nos ignoraban, mientras yo rezaba porque nadie nos reconociera, tenía a Bill en mis brazos, estaba llorando histéricamente y no decía nada… solo "tomi" me asusté al creer que Bill estaba en estado de SHOCK… tal vez yo también debería de estarlo pero la adrenalina corría por mis venas en ese momento. Y eso ayudaba mucho.

- Vamos Bill todo esta bien mi amor – le repetía mientras besaba su cabeza y sentía que todo el peso de Bill caía sobre mi, trate de ser fuerte y sostenerlo, y Diana estaba al lado de mi con cara de sorpresa

- Diana

- Si dime tom – me dijo con voz un poco alterada

- Podrías ir por la camioneta – dije mientras le daba las llaves – mientras que yo llevo a Bill a la salida

- Si esta bien, donde la estacionaste?

- Cerca de aquí, es la única escalade negra

- Ok – dijo eso y desapareció por la puerta del bar, mientras yo intentaba sacarle una palabra que no fuera "tomi" a Bill

-Bill como te sientes?

- Tomi…

- Vamos Bill estoy bien no pasó nada – dije eso se aferró mas a mi tomándome con sus dos brazos por la cintura y enterrando su cabeza en mi pecho… lo trate de hacer caminar y lo logre… caminó hasta la puerta y ahí estaba mi escalade con Diana al volante, pasé a la parte de atrás y me senté, Bill rápido se sentó sobre mi

- Que tendrá?

- Esta en estado de shock, se le pasara después tom, no te preocupes unos waffles con chocolate caliente serán la receta – dijo mientras reía

- Me llevas a mi casa por favor – le dije con miedo a recibir un NO rotundo, ya que ella odiaba manejar

- Si, no te preocupes

- Eres increíble – le dije y Bill me abrazó mas fuerte y besó mi pecho "mi tomi" murmuro, me reí al saber que ya estaba regresando… Todo el transcurso me la pase callado y se respiraba una paz interna en esa camioneta, Diana se empezó a reir de la nada

- Que? – le pregunté

- No, nada

- Dime

- No

- Dime – dije haciendo un berrinche, aunque eso era cosa de Bill, me fascinaba chantajear a Diana

- No

- Bueno – me hice al resignado

- Ok berrinchudo, solo pensaba que tal vez has visto bastantes películas de acción como para hacer esa escenita – no pude evitar reirme a su buen sentido del humor

- Si tal vez – dije con un suspiro

- Y sigues con el idiota de tu novio? – le pregunté

- Eii! No lo insultes, si no yo insultare al miedoso de tu novio – dijo refiriéndose a Bill

- Ok, me calló

- Si sigo con el… de hecho también quería preguntarte si eras mi padrino de bodas

- Padrino?! –dije obviamente con gusto y un poco de miedo

- Si

- wOw, sería increíble Diana, Gracias – yo ya sabía de su boda, pero no me imaginaba con traje de nuevo

- No tienes porque, eres mi hermanito

- si hermanita – le dije bromeando, mientras bill subió sus brazos a mi cuello y me abrazó bastante fuerte, casi para ahogarme

- Calma celoso – dije en un tono muy bajo y abracé a bill

- Llegamos – dijo mientras se intentaba bajar de la camioneta

- No Diana, llévate la camioneta a tu casa, no te voy a dejar irte sola hasta tu casa

- Vamos Tom, desde cuando eres tan caballeroso?

- No me subestimes – dije empezando una pelea

- Cierto, siempre has sido muy lindo conmigo – dijo mientras acercaba su mano y me acariciaba la mejilla, besé su mano y Bill gruño

- Solo no me vayas a morder eh?! – dijo Diana refiriéndose a Bill, me reí

- Bueno, llévate la camioneta y mañana voy a tu casa por ella ok?

- Si esta bien, gracias tomk – así me decía diana de cariño

- Graias a ti Dianx – eran nuestros viejos apodos desde que teníamos 12 años

- Muchas despedidas no? – dijo Bill en tono molesto, si, mi bill había regresado, sonreí y baje de la camioneta pero Bill seguía pegado a mi cuerpo, como si le hubieran puesto cola loca y lo hubieran adherido a mi

- Bill tu puedes caminar

- No puedo – dijo mientras entrelazaba sus piernas a mi cadera y sus brazos a mi cuello, me reí y lo cargue hasta llegar a la casa

- Que pasó?! – era la voz preocupada de mamá

- Esta un poco… - dijé mientras lo sentaba en el sillón, Bill tenía todo su maquillaje corrido, los ojos rojos y cristalinos y estaba tan pálido como un muerto.

- Esta saliendo de el estado de shock

- Bill me escuchas

- Si – dijo bill en voz débil

- Le puedes traer unos waffles y chocolate caliente? – le pregunté a mama mientras asentía y se paraba para ir a la cocina

- Todo esta bien Billa, ya mi amor – dije mientras besaba su nariz y el solo asentía

- Aquí esta – dijo mama mientras le daba el chocolate a Bill

- Que pasó? – preguntó mama mientras se sentaba en el suelo viéndonos fijamente

- Nada, solo un pequeño sustito – dije mientras Bill me volteaba a ver con cara de asombro

- sustito? – dijo Bill con voz entrecortada

- Bueno sustote – corregí al ver como estaba

- Tom – era mamá esperando una explicación, la cual no quería dar

- Tengo sueño tomi – dijo Bill mientras se acurrucaba en mi cuerpo

- No te has acabado tu chocolate ni has probado los waffles – le dije

- Eso será para el desayuno, mucha emoción por hoy – dijo mientras sonreía

- Si está bien – dije eso y cargue a Bill de la misma manera que lo había metido a la casa, subí al cuarto y lo acosté en mi cama, la destendí y le quite sus jeans y su playera

- desmaquíllame, no quiero arrugarme – dijo el vanidoso de mi hermanito, sonreí y lo cobije

- Que crema debo de usar

- La azul para los ojos – dijo mientras se sonrojaba, Tome ese liquido azul y cerró los ojos, le quité toda esa pintura negra y tomé la blanca y empecé a quitar la demas pintura de su cara

- Ves si sabes – dijo al ver que había continuado en mi labor sin pedirle explicaciones

- Bueno, de tanto verte aprendo – sonrió y se hizo bolita en la cama

- Acuestate conmigo y luego bajas a hablar con mama

- Con mama?

- Si, quiero que le digas que pasó

- Pero…

- Nada de peros tomi – Bill me mandaba con su voz tan angelical

- Lo que digas y ordenes mi amor

- Te quiero junto a mi – dijo y me acosté junto a el, recargo su cabeza en mi pecho

- Desde cuando tienes pistola? – me preguntó

- No es mía, Diana m la dio en el bar, cuando te escucho gritar

- Diana carga pistola?! – pregunto asombrado

- Si, esa mujer es peligrosa… aparte de ser atractiva

- Tomi – dijo celoso

- tranquilo Bill, tu eres mi todo – dije mientras le daba un beso en la boca y acariciaba su pelo, cerró los ojos y a los pocos minutos quedó profundamente dormido

Ahora tenía que enfrentar a mamá, salí del cuarto y bajé a la cocina, mamá estaba sentada tranquilamente en la silla del mini bar, sostenía una copa de vino tinto entre sus manos.

- Tom, traes cara como si fueras a confesar un asesinato

- Bueno _casi_ asesinato – le dije mientras sonreía, mamá cruzo la pierna y empujó con la otra pierna un banco para que me sentara, a veces mamá se me hacía tan… sexy, y no hablando de una manera pervertida, mas bien ella era como Bill pero en mujer, desgraciadamente yo era un poco mas parecido a papa, aunque yo nunca abandonaría a nadie, y menos a mi familia… Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando mamá hizo un ruido con su garganta

- Me piensas contar o solo verme? – dijo mama y obviamente hizo que me sonrojara, yo sabía que estaba viéndome como un completo idiota

- Erm… que quieres saber?

- No se Tom, tal vez el hecho de que tu hermano haya llegado mas blanco que un muerto y que no pudiera despegarse de ti… me podrías explicar eso – dijo son bastante sarcasmo y reí al escucharla

- Nada una tipica pelea en un bar

- oh… Por que te peleaste? – me sonrojé un poco y la vi a los ojos

- Por Bill – era lógico que ella no esperaba esa respuesta y entonces tomó otro trago a esa copa de vino

- Que hizo bill?, explícamelo bien porque no quiero entrevistarlo famosísimo Tom Kaulitz – dijo mi mama mientras sonreía, me reí al saber que la fama no la había afectado en nada, nos seguía viendo como sus adorados y únicos hijos, así que decidí contarle la verdad

- La verdad?

- De todos modos te cacharía en una mentira – reí al saber que era cierto, me conocía demasiado bien

- Pues, un tipo loco quería besar a Bill en el bar y Bill gritó para que lo ayudara entonces fui a ayudarlo y erm… lo empujé al suelo, pero tenía otros 6 amigos que me querían golpear entonces saque esto – dije mientras le enseñaba la pistola a mama y mama abrió la boca y después la volvió a cerrar, guardé la pistola en mi chamarra y continué – y di un tiro al aire, todos salieron corriendo, pero el tipo que quería besar a bill no, entonces ese saco una navaja, y la puso en mi pecho y creo que esa es la razón por la cual Bill se asustó

- Desde cuando tienes pistola?

- No es mía Diana me la dio cuando el problemita empezó

- Diana?

- a si.. es mi erm… novia

- Diana, tu amiga pelirroja de la secundaria?! – dijo mamá mientras se cubría la boca

- Si

- Cuéntame como sucedió todo – mama era un poco chismosa, entonces empecé a inventar una que otra mentira, tratando de convivir con mi mama, la amaba me sentía tan protegido con ella

…_Meses pasaron, y por fin era 13 de Febrero una noche antes del gran día…_

Bill estaba profundamente dormido, mientras sus sueños empezaron a cambiar por pesadillas…

Bill se encontraba sentado a la orilla de la cama, con su celular en la mano, el ultimo mensaje que había recibido era de Tom, la persona que el mas amaba en su vida

El mensaje decía: "Bill voy para allá, tengo que hablar seriamente contigo"

Había pasado media hora desde que lo había recibido y por fin alguien entro a ese cuarto de hotel, era Tom, Bill no pudo contener su alegría y corrió a sus brazos

"Tomi!" – dijo mientras abrazaba a su gemelo pero este simplemente lo rechazaba sin devolverle el abrazó, Bill trató besarlo pero Tom lo apartó

"Que pasá tomi?"

"Lo siento Bill, pero me enamoré de Diana, ella es asombrosa y si es mujer" – dijo Tom friamente

"Pero Tomi, tu me habías dicho que me amabas" – dijo Bill con voz entrecortada y con visibles lagrimas en sus ojos y cara

"Al principio no quería herirte, pero lo nuestro es enfermo, eres un enfermo, no quiero que me vuelvas a tocar, nunca bill!" – Dijo Tom empujando a su gemelo, mientras este caía al suelo ahogado en un mar de lagrimas

"Te amo tom"

"No digas estupideces, Yo amo a Diana, y nadie cambiara eso"

Bill se despertó llorando y sudando, volteó a su alrededor a ver si estaba Tom, pero se encontraba solo, temió de que su sueño haya sido realidad y salió del cuarto aun llorando y con solo unos boxers, no paraba de llorar y estaba sudando mucho, bajó las escaleras corriendo y examinó toda la parte de abajo… y ahí sentado junto a Diana estaba Tom con su mamá, ese día Tom había llevado a su falsa novia a conocer a su mama, Bill no la odiaba simplemente estaba asustado al ver la quimica entré Tom y ella, aunque ella estuviera a punto de casarse

Tom POV

Estaba hablando con mamá y Diana precisamente estábamos recordando cuando Diana y yo éramos niños, de nuestras travesuras y caprichos, en eso Bill apareció de la nada corriendo y saltó sobre mi, enredando sus brazos en mi cuello y llorando en mi pecho

Mamá se quedó con cara de asombro y Diana quedó en shock, al ver a mi hermanito actuar como un niño de 6 años no pude evitarlo y quede igual de asombrado o que las dos damas que tenía junto a mi

- Billa estas bien? – dije sin pensar en la presencia de mamá

- Tomi… - murmuraba mientras me abrazaba fuerte

- Vamos bill, todo esta bien amor – dije eso y volteé a ver a mi mama tapándome la boca, mamá me miro fijamente y bajé la mirada, mientras que a Diana se le escapaba una risita

- Tomi, prométeme que nunca me vas a abandonar, dime que me amas – dijo Bill entre sollozos, me sonrojé mientras acariciaba el pelo de Bill y le daba una mirada de "SOS" a Diana la cual reacciono rápido

- Sra Kaulitz, me podría decir como encender la estufa

- Disculpa? – dijo mama mientras la veía

- Dimelo! – esa era la voz de Bill exigiendo una respuesta

- Si sra, es que no se, y necesito hacer galletas mañana para tomi, por el 14 de Febrero – dijo sin dudarlo mientras mamá se levantaba e iba a la cocina con ella, era lógico que Bill había escuchado

- La amas a ella verdad? – dijo Bill llorando

- No Bill, te amó a ti – dije mientras le plantaba un beso en los labios… lo cargue y lo subí hasta su cama, lo acosté

- Pero… tu me decias

- Era una pesadilla amor – dije con toda la paciencia posible mientras le depositaba un beso en esos frios labios

- Vamos duerme

- Quédate conmigo – dijo entre sollozos

- No pensaba irme – dije eso y me acoste junto a el, se pego a mi y me abrazó muy fuerte mientras acostaba su cabeza en mi pecho

- Mañana es 14 de Febrero – le recordé

- Si, lo se, te voy a comprar una sorpresa – dijo mientras sonreía

- Yo también, aunque mi amor es lo mas que puedo darte y que nadíe lo puede comprar – le susurre al oido y rió tímidamente… en poco rato quedó placidamente dormido.


	8. Chapter 8

Lo dejare un poco corto… pero emocionante

Att: Janet

Cap 8

Bill POV

Me desperté y vi a Tom acostado, lo besé y me levanté rápido, me arregle con lo primero que vi, no me importaba mucho… tenía que darle su sorpresa a Tom antes de que el se despertara, bajé a la cocina y agarré una manzana, mamá seguía dormida, era Sábado así que no trabajaba, salí de la casa y me subí a mi carro.

Llegue a el _mall _y decidí ver varias tiendas, pero no me convencía nada, hasta que vi una tienda de animalitos, me estremecí al verlos y se me hicieron tan tiernos… entré a la tienda y vi a un par de labradores negros juntos

- Son hermanos? – le pregunté a la encargada de la tienda era una muchacha delgada con pelo color azulado y un piercing en el labio igual que Tom

- Si, de hecho son gemelos, los hemos querido separar pero no podemos, parecen ser dependientes el uno del otro – dijo ella mientras dirigía su mirada a esos dos cachorritos machos y les regaló una sonrisa, les dirigí la mirada y se veían como Tom y yo, había uno que era el mas gordito y grande acostado y el mas chiquito y flaco estaba apoyando su cabeza en el estomago del grande, el grande lamía la cabeza del chico mientras el chiquito se quedaba dormido unto a su hermano, me congelaron y se me hicieron absolutamente tiernos

- Los quiero

- A los 2? – dijo a muchacha

- Si, no podría separarlos – dije mientras veía al mas gordito morder la oreja del chico

- El mas gordito es el grande verdad?

- Si, pero solo por unos minutos – dijo la muchacha mientras los sacaba de la jaula, me reí era como ver a Tom y a mi en perritos

La encargada los sacó de la jaula y los puso en el mostrador, me regaló una bolsita de croquetas

- Como son bebes comen tres veces al día, y si les pudieras dar leche en a noche sería mejor

- Si esta bien

- Regalo?

-ermm… a sí por San Valentín – le dije sonrojándome tantito

- De seguro a tu novio le van a encantar – dijo mientras acariciaba a un perrito… o me había confundido con mujer… o me había visto lo gay??, trate de ignorar esa pregunta y le sonreí

- Les pongo moño azul o rojo?

- Rojo – le dije mientras veía como los ponía a los dos en una caja de cartón que tenía hoyitos y les amarraba un listón rojo con un moño

- Son 410 euros – dijo la muchacha con una sonrisa mientras me daba la caja

- Tomé – le di un billete de 500 euros y sonrió, me dio el cambio y salí con mis perritos, espero que a Tom le gusten

Me estaba dirigiendo a mi carro en el estacionamiento de la plaza, y primero metí la caja de los perritos, hicieron un ruido algo extraño

- Hay perdón no los quería lastimar, a Tomi le vana encantar, verán tomi es mi hermano, como ustedes dos… aunque tomi también es mi novio – dije mientras me sonrojaba y veía a los perritos

- Hablando con perros eh? – escuche una voz detrás de mi, volteé y vi al mismo muchacho de pelo güero y ojos olor miel de la otra vez en el bar, ahora traía mechas color negro, traté de correr pero unos brazos me tomaron por detrás, eran otros dos tipos

- No me hagas nada porfavor – le supliqué

- No te preocupes, te daré tu simple merecido, veras, estos días eh estado aburrido, y me acordé de cómo tenía que vengarme desde lo del bar, asi que decidí buscarte – hablaba tan tranquilamente, mientras yo me moría de miedo y solo alcanzaba decir "Tomi"

- Tomi no vendrá – dijo mientras reía

- Los perritos – alcanzé a murmurar

- Tranquilo, solo será una pequeña venganza, nada del otro mundo – dijo mientras solo veía como un puño golpeaba mi cara, dspues vi todo negro….

Tom POV

Eran las 4 de la tarde, no era posible que Bill no estuviera!, me preocupe por el donde estaba mi billy?! Me sentía destrozado, me senté en el sillon mientras esperaba un mensaje, una llamada… algo!!

Sentía que mi corazón se destrozaba poco a poco

Bill POV

Me levanté después de un rato y vi a los perritos afuera de su caja y tenía a uno en la cabeza, y el otro estaba sobre unos paquetes bastante raros… era… era droga?

Estaba en mi carro rodeado por paquetes conteniendo unas barras blancas, respire cerca de un paquete… cocaina, me aparte mas de esos paquetes y abracé a los dos perritos

- Todo va a estar bien, nos iremos en taxi – dije mientras intentaba salir del carro pero al salir, estaba rodeado por policias, con pistolas y todas las pistolas… apuntándome a mi

- Arriba las manos! – gritó un policia

- Pero no hice nada

- Dije arriba las manos – volvió a gritar mientras cargaba su arma, me asusté y levanté las manos, en cada una de mis manos sujetaba un perrito

- Que tienes en las manos?! – Gritaba otro policia

- Perritos – dije mientras lagrimas salían de mis ojos

2 Policias se acercaron a mi y me pusieron unas esposas alrededor de mis muñequas, me metieron al carro mientras yo estaba en shock, y pusieron los perritos sobre mi regazo

- Soy inocente – le dije al conductor de la patrulla

- Lo se hijo, pero no creo que el juez te deje libre después de traer 18 kilos de cocaina en tu carro

- Pero yo no la puse ahí – el policía me ignoro y siguió su camino hasta donde yo temía que fuera, se estaciono y me sacaron

- Que alguien cargue a los perritos – dije mientras un oficial detenía mis perritos

- Gracias – se sonrojo al escucharme y entramos a esa jefatura de policia, me pusieron en una celda y metieron los dos perritos ahí, estaba asustado, pero confiaba en la justicia, y esperaba que tomi estuviera aquí pronto

- Niño me das tu numero de casa – dijo un policia

- 49 - 89 - 343 80 -14 – le dije

- Muy bien

Me acosté sobre esa cama dura de mi celda mientras los perritos se acostaban junto a mi

- Si, yo también quiero a tomi aquí – le dije a los perritos, mientras mas lagrimas salían de mis ojos


	9. Chapter 9

Perdon por no actualizar… en …. Mucho tiempo xD jeje pero aquí esta Capitulo 9 no se olviden de dejar reviews!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tom POV

Bueno esto ya era demasiado! Tanto tiempo sin saber de Bill me alteraba, le iba a hablar a la policia… ya que si le hablaba a Jost me iba a querer matar, respire profundo y antes de que pudiera tomar el telefono sono, ojala y fuera Bill, tenía varias cosas que decirle… que no eran muy amigables.

- Yo contesto – grite para que mi mama no lo hiciera, solo me ignoro y siguió preparando las galletas e San Valentin, vaya día sin Bill…

- Bueno?

- Hablo a la casa de la familia Kaulitz? – contesto una voz muy gruesa y seria

- Si

- Hablamos de la estación de policia en Leipzieg, tenemos a Bill Kaulitz detenido por posesión de 18 kilos de cocaina – QUE?! Me quedé sin habla

- Usted que es de el joven kaulitz?

- su… – dijo murmurando, con una voz quebrada, las lágrimas salieron de inmediato y colgué el telefono

Mi Bill en la carcel!? En 14 de Febrero!?, mas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos… 18 kilos de cocaína?, esto debía ser una trampa! O una broma! Maldita sea!, golpeé lo primero que vi que fue el sillón

- Tom? estas bien? – no tenía fuerza ni ganas de contestarle a mi mama

- TOM!! – esta vez grito pero solo la vi y su cara se torno preocupada, salí de la casa y me subí a mi escalade

Avance unas cuadras y luego acelere, mi bill?! en la carcel? Trate de no pensar en eso, con un buen abogado y el dinero necesario de la fianza lo lograríamos sacar.

Respire profundo… todo estaría bien.

Llegue a la estación de policías y me baje de la camioneta, todavía no lo habían transferido a una carcel… y eso me alegraba, no tenía idea que le podían hacer a Bill ahí.

Entre y vi una pequeña celda y un cuerpo acostado ahí, también había dos cachorros color negro y reconocí que ese era mi Bill, fui a la celda y un policia me vio

- Quién eres? – me preguntó, Bill volteó a ver que pasaba y lo vi con los ojos rojos, tal vez de tanto llorar

- Tom, su… novio – trate de decir algo mas creíble, porque si lo besaba y sabía que eramos hermanos… 3 años de cárcel para los dos, y eso no era conveniente

- Y su familia?

- Ya viene – dije mientras el policia tal vez no quería dejarme pasar

- Tomi! – dijo Bill y camino hasta donde yo estaba, verlo en ese estado detrás de unos barrotes plateados me rompía el corazón

- Puede salir? – le pregunté al policia

- No- dijo seriamente

- Puedo entrar yo? – le pregunté y lo penso un poco y luego abrió la celda

Entre y Bill se avalanzo sobre mi sonreí y envolví mis brazos alrededor de el, lo bese suavemente y el escondió su cara en mi cuello "tengo miedo" murmuraba mientras me pegaba mas a el

- No te preocupes – dije y lo volví a besar, pero algo interrumpió nuestro beso

- Tom! – era el grito de mama, mierda!

- mama – dijo Bill, el policia le abrió la puerta de la celda y entró Simone

- Bill! – dijo mi mama llorando y abrazó fuertemente a Bill

- Que pasó? – preguntó Simone

- Señora usted es su madre?

- Si – dijo Simone al ver al señor con bigote y traje

- Es cierto que el joven de rastas es su novio? – mi mama me volteó a ver con una cara de duda, pero mis lágrimas la conmovieron y la manera en que Bill me abrazaba

- Si – dijo mi mama seriamente, murmure un "gracias" solo para ella… aunque de una plática no me salvaba.

- Muy bien, pasé por aquí – dijo ese señor de traje y llevó a mama a un cuarto, donde lo cerraron con seguro

Me sente en esa cama fría y vi que los perritos estaban acostados juntos en el suelo

- Que hacen esos perritos aquí?

- Son tu regalo de San Valentin, feliz día – dijo y me sonrió, le devolvi la sonrisa y lo bese de nuevo.

- Como se llaman? – le pregunte

- Mira el mas flaquito es "Spark" pero le digo Sparky, y el gordito es "Tom" pero le digo tomi

- Le pusiste mi nombre a un perro? – le dije tratando de no parecer enojado, pero el solo sonrió y no pude evitar que sonreirle

- ven – le dije y se sento junto a mi

- Tengo tu regalo aquí – dije y saque de mi bolsa un anillo de oro blanco tenía un diamante en el centro y nuestras iniciales grabadas

- Tomi!? – dijo mientras se tapaba la boca en sorpresa

- Si, veras… pensaba ermm… - trate de no verme tan cursi, pero al ver sus ojos color chocolate decidi que era lo correcto

Y ahí iba yo… Me hince delante de el y tomé su mano izquierda, y le puse el anillo en su dedo anular, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos pero esta vez de felicidad.

- Quieres ser mi fiance? – le pregunte y Bill se avento hacía mi, no estaba preparado y caí al suelo, así que como nos veíamos?

Dos hombres en el suelo de una celda de prisión, y es que mi confesión no la había hecho solo, tres policias nos veían, uno con asco, otro con indiferencia y al final uno con lagrimas en sus ojos… había estado tan mal mi declaración?

- Bill di algo – dije al recordar que no había aceptado ni rechazado

- Claro que si! Yes! Por supuesto! Te amo!-dijo y me beso… bueno al menos había aceptado, me paré del suelo y lo paré, me sente en la cama y Bill se sentó junto a mi

Me contó todo lo que había pasado y odiaba, de verdad odiaba a el tipo ese… si nunca le hubiera hecho algo… esto era mi culpa y solo mía, abracé mas a Bill hasta que quedo dormido sobre mi, me acoste para servirle como almohada al ver que la cama de esa celda parecía ser mas de piedra que de nada.

Mi mama salió y me volteó a ver trate de no mostrarme tan asustado, culpable y en fin miserable pero no pude.

Mi mama entro y se hinco frente a mi cara.

- Que paso? – le dije tratando de no decirle mama, por eso de ser descubiertos

- No hay manera – dijo mama llorando

- Como que no hay manera?! – levante la voz y Bill se movió, puse mi mano en su espalda y mi mama paso su mano por la mejilla de Bill

- Lo sentenciaron a 2 años

- 2 años?! –esta vez grite y lágrimas salieron de mis ojos

- mañana lo trasladaran a la cárcel de Hamburg

- Porque tan lejos!? –pregunté mientras mi rostro estaba bañado en lagrimas

- Porque en Hamburg hay maxima seguridad – dijo y una lagrima se escapo de sus ojos

- pero mama….

- tenemos que ser fuertes tom

- No! Eso no! No esta pasando! – dije y llore, esta vez desperté a Bill, me volteó a ver y se preocupo

- Que paso tomi? – dijo y me vio, Mama rompió en llanto y trato de no ver a Bill

- mama? – dijo y ahora estaba muy nervioso

- No pasa nada Bill Ok? – le dije y mi mama me volteó a ver

- No me mientas tomi! – dijo y esta vez sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos, me reí al ver su puchero y le di un beso en los labios

- Todo bien Billa – sonrió y volteó a ver a mi mama

- Todo esta bien mama – dijo y vio a mama

- Si cielo – dijo y sonrió, mientras me veia incrédula de que no le dijera Bill la verdad

Pero es que yo NO iba a permitir que Bill estuviera dos años ahí, NO LO IBA A PERMITIR.

El era mi hermano y ahora mismo se lo demostraría, el era mi vida y yo la de el. Así que tendría que hacer algo y ya tenía una ideota. Que esperaba no verme como idiota con esta idea.

- El tiempo de las visitas acabó – dijo el policia y abrió la celda para que saliéramos, mama se levanto y Bill también mi mama lo abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla – te quiero – se dijeron al mismo tiempo, y mi mama salió

- tomi, en cuanto tiempo salgo? – dijo al verme

- Billa acércate – le dije y se pego mas a mi, localice su oído y lo bese – te acuerdas cuando jugábamos a los vampiros en la noche? – asintió y segui susurrando en su oído – hoy en la noche va a llegar un vampiro muy sexy por ti – le dije y lamí su oído

- Que?! – dijo un poco impresionado

- solo espéralo – le dije y le di un beso fuerte en los labios, un poco pasional – sonrió y me volteó a ver

Sali de esa celda y me subí al carro donde mi mama estaba

- Porque demonios le mentiste!? – mi mama grito cuando estábamos de camino a la casa

- Hoy en la noche va a salir, si quieres ayudarme perfecto si no, no importa

- Tom Kaulitz Trümper! Piensas sabotear la carcel!? – dijo un poco alterada… bueno muy alterada

- No pienso… lo voy a hacer, si me quieres ayudar háblale a Gustav, Georg, Andreas, y a Diana cítalos en la casa a las 9 de la noche

- Tom…

- Si quieres ayudarme

- Pero te pueden detener!

- Su vida es la mía tu lo sabes – hubo un momento de silencio

- Bueno aceptó, te ayudare

- Mama eres lo maximo – le dije y sonrió

- Y gracias por… no delatarme por incesto

- Yo ya lo sabía – dijo calmada

- QUE!?

- ya lo sabía – lo repitió y me volteó a ver

-como?

- Sus miraditas, sus tocadas y los celos de Bill no eran normales

- Pero…

- No me importa, solo… no sean tan amorosos conmigo Ok? – no pude evitar reirme

- Si esta bien, entonces tu los localizas, tengo algo pendiente

- Ok

Baje del auto y subí a mi escalade arranqué y recorrí la ciudad por media hora hasta encontrar a quién buscaba, un chico de pelo güero y ojos color miel, lo encontré, solo que ahora traía mechas negras, me baje y lo seguí

"Sebastián" se escuchaban los gritos… así que ese era el nombre de ese mal parido, me irrite mas y al ver que estaba caminando solo lo golpeé en la cabeza, cayo inconciente y lo arrastre hasta mi escalade o si… esto era dulce venganza… y la venganza era mi mayor pecado, sonreí y lo metí en la cajuela de mi camioneta, arranque hasta mi casa.


	10. Chapter 10

Cap 10 "Escape"

Tom POV

- Esta todo listo? – pregunte al ver a mis complices, Georg, Gustav, Andreas, Diana y mi mama estaban vestidos de negro con antifaces negros, igual que yo… parecíamos rateros pero esto tenía que salir bien, era mi última oportunidad para sacar a MI bill

- Si – dijo Diana

- repasemos el plan – dijo mama y todos asentimos – yo y Diana somos las que estamos armadas por si algo sale mal, Gustav y Georg golpearan a los guardias, mientras que Andreas desactivaras todas las camaras y ya que este listo gritas la señal que es…?

- Ready set go – dijo Andreas para demostrar que por primera vez en su vida se había aprendido un plan

- Muy bien, Tom tu entraras y sacaras a Bill, remplazándolo por Sebastián Ok?

- Si – dije al ver el costal tirado junto a mi

- Ok, esta es nuestra única oportunidad, por bill? – dijo gustav y puso su mano en el centro todos juntamos nuestras manos junto la de el "por bill" dijimos en coro y nos bajamos según el plan

Mama aventó una piedra y los dos policías en turno salieron a ver el porque del ruido, en eso Gustav y Georg se abalanzaron sobre los policias y los golpearon, tal y como el plan lo indicaba.

Los policias quedaron inconcientes rápido, así que los arrastramos junto a los arbustos ahí mama y Diana se encargarían de ellos.

Andreas entro a la estación de policias y nos quedamos aguardando unos 15 minutos afuera… esto me estaba poniendo nervioso "Ready, set , go!" se escucho el grito de Andreas, entre corriendo con el costal en mis brazos y me dirigí a la celda donde estaba Bill, los perritos estaban viéndome y Bill parecía estar dormido en su cama de piedra, entré a la celda forzando el seguro.

- Bill despierta! – dije y empecé a mover su frágil cuerpo

- Tomi! – dijo sonriendo y me abrazó

- No tenemos mucho tiempo

- Estamos escapando?!- dijo con miedo en su expresión, sonreí

- Si, solo obedéceme, soy el vampiro ahorita – beso mis labios y recordé que el tiempo estaba contado antes de que se activaran las cámaras de nuevo

Deje el costal en el suelo y lo abrí, Sebastián estaba conciente, lo golpeé de nuevo y se puso inconciente… así me sentía mejor, tome a Bill de la mano y salimos corriendo, claro que bill tenía a los dos cachorros agarrados y pegados a su cuerpo

Todos nos juntamos y subimos a mi escalade negra y nos dirigimos a Berlín, esa era la parte 2 del plan, estar en otro lado antes de que nos descubrieran, Mi mama estaba manejando, Diana de copiloto y Georg, Gustav y Andreas atrás, y nosotros hasta la tercera fila de asientos

- No puedo creerlo! Me salvaron! – dijo Bill mientras me abrazaba mas fuerte

- Si! Jamas me había sentido tan importante, fue como una película de detectives – dijo Andreas y Gustav se acostó sobre el vidrio y se dispuso a dormir.

- Necesito un outfit como el de ustedes se ven geniales!

- Bill es en lo unico que piensas?! – pregunto Andreas tratando de burlarse de el

- Claro que no! – dijo Bill y en eso abrió la conexión, era increíble como pordía ver claramente lo que pensaba… pensaba en nuestra primera cita… nuestra primera vez, me sonroje y al instante una erección se formo en mi entrepierna

- Alguien despertó – dijo Bill y me sonroje aún mas

- Callate

Llegamos a Berlin y ahí tomamos un vuelo a Los Angeles, llegamos a nuestra casa en LA y Bill llego a la cocina

- Hoy comeremos fresas con crema yumi! – dijo y saco las fresas del refrigerado, me reí y lo volteé a ver

- Seguro que no quemaras la cocina?

- Callate Tomi! – dijo y sonreí ante su sentimiento tan infantil

- Primero pondremos las fresas con la crema y el azucar en la licuadora, y ella hara el trabajo – dijo al poner los ingredientes en la licuadora y al poner maxima potencia, sonreí al ver que sacaba dos platos hondos y nos servía

- Tomi… - dijo un poco temeroso

- Si dime – le dije y lo volteé a ver… se veía nervioso

- Te parece si la boda es en Diciembre? – preguntó y casi me ahogo con las fresas

- Si, esta bien… pero eso es en ya 3 meses – dije al ver que pronto seriamos marido y erm…. Diva?

- Marido y Mujer, aunque claro tu seras la mujer – dijo leyendo mi pensamiento, no pude evitar reirme y lo tome por la cintura acercandolo mas a mi.

- Nada nos va a separar

- Nunca – confirmo lo que dije y beso mis labios suavemente

Y claro que nadie lograría separarnos, el era mi todo y yo el de el, y si algo malo pasra o algo muy bueno iriamos juntos de la mano a donde fuera, así que una vez juntos… que pase lo que sea!

- Te amo – dijimos al mismo tiempo y me lo lleve a la habitación o si… esta sería l noche en la que sellaríamos nuestro compromiso de una manera no muy limpia…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW y…. FIN!!! Acabo :D gracias por seguir esta historia, sobre todo a mi fiel lectora RozaKauLiiTz no tienes idea como me gustan tus reviews!! Jeje xD

Cuidense a los demas lectores y sigan leyendome… nos leemos y espero hayan disfrutado el fic tanto como yo!...


End file.
